The present invention relates generally to containers and, more particularly, to a waste container.
Waste containers typically include a bottom wall and a side wall extending upwardly from the periphery of the bottom wall to define the container. Often, the waste container includes wheels below the side wall to facilitate the transport of a loaded waste container. Many waste containers also include handles. Some waste containers include diametrically opposed short handles, which extend slightly outwardly or slightly upwardly of the top of the side wall. While these handles are useful for lifting the waste container, such as for emptying the waste container into the hopper of a truck, these handles are not well-suited for pulling the waste container on the wheels. Longer handles are more suited to pulling the waste container on the wheels, but inconvenient for lifting the waste container.